


Lost But Not Alone

by HarrysGardianAngel



Series: Gotham Is Screwed [7]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cute, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Oswald is scared, cornfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysGardianAngel/pseuds/HarrysGardianAngel
Summary: Oswald needs to find the Mad Hatter, who of course ran off into a freaking cornfield. Unfortunately, Oswald finds himself lost and scared in the darkness, every sound making him flinch. He needs a special forensic scientist to help him find his way out... That's if the dork isn't just as lost.(Very short and fluffy XP )





	Lost But Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeeNormal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeNormal/gifts), [WhatThexD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatThexD/gifts).



James and Harvey were on yet another midnight man hunt, the Mad Hatter laughing loudly as James sprinted after him. Harvey, of course, was left in his dust. The Hatter was quick to head to a nearby cornfield, quieting his laughter to stay unfound.

Oswald stood beside Harvey, who was gasping and wheezing for air. Rolling his eyes, he decided maybe he could be of some assistance. Yes, it was dark, but Oswald thought himself capable of finding the two. Using his black cane for support, the self proclaimed anti-hero made his way into the cornfield. His vision was engulfed with almost pure darkness, making it hard to maneuver through the terrible maze. He soon couldn’t remember where he came from, and wasn’t able to hear anything but the violent howling of the wind.

“I-I’m not scared.” He whispered to himself, “I-I’m the king of Gotham, I ca-can’t be.”

But just then something bumped against his side, almost knocking him over. He let out a soft yelp of surprise, the intruder grabbing Oswald by the shoulder to keep him from falling. 

“Are you alright?” A familiar voice questioned.

“E-Edward!” Oswald said, blushing lightly and trying to not seem like he was about to cry. 

Of course Edward saw right through this, chuckling and saying, “You lost?”

Oswald blushed more, answering, “Y-Yes…”

“Good, cause I am too.”

Oswald looked at him in surprise, put was quickly grabbed, the taller man pulling him into a kiss. Oswald’s eyes widened in surprise, kissing back lightly. 

“At least we can be lost together.” Edward mumbled once they finally broke the passionate kiss. 

Oswald smiled shyly, nodding as he reached for his hand.

“Wh-Why are you here anyways?” He asked as they began walking at a simple pace through the field. 

“Well, I was hoping to kill our favorite pesky detective, but I’ve now found some better way to spend my time.” Edward answered, absolutely loving the color of pink Oswald’s cheeks were turning. So the two villains made their way towards what they hoped was the end of the field, knowing that they’d be spending the rest of the night in eachothers arms. 

**The End**


End file.
